Waydyntale Fantasy
by RookiesCookies
Summary: Tell me, young adventurer, do we learn our lesson?
1. Origins

_Tell me, young Sòlblòm, do you wish to know more?_

0=0=0

Long time ago, our world was was nothing but a bunch of reality interconnected through the material plane. At that time, many worlds exists with different set of rules that defines them. Each can be traversed through the Astral sea and the mythical Spelljammer. But soon, the predecessors of humans made terrible mistake. In their haste to reach true ascension, they merged everything into a one single acceptable reality...

Our world, Middangeard.

In doing so, the rules now are set in stone. Everything becomes one, everyone changes including my kin.

That... was long ago. Long before our time and very, very long time before my ancestors' time.

Ah, I could tell you about how our world came to be, but it was full of inaccuracy. So, let me tell you about the third world instead.

Hm? World before the third, you say?

Many stories are told about it, young Sòlblòm. Some say the first world failed because magical nuclear, some say because gods' greed, or even the primordials wish to return the world to its once state. The second world... is a painful reminder how stigma and misunderstanding could cause our possible end. We pay the price and given a second chance by the divine gods' and dark gods' sacrifices.

What do they sacrifice? their life's, young Sólblóm.

They gave their lifes to renew our world, once barren now green with life. Once polluted now clean like a newborn baby. So do we, the mortals. Life returns to this world, giving us another opportunity to correct everything, or so it seems.


	2. Faerûn and Ravenloft

_Young Sólblóm, I'll be blunt, we live in a rotten world._

0=0=0

We were given a chance, a chance to be better, but yet... it seems the gods' sacrifices are for nothing.

Sólblóm, my lad. My kin, the goblins had a rough history with everything around. You see, when false prejudice seeps into peoples opinion, we were outcasts. They think of us as nothing but vile creatures who raids on people and defiles them. You can't blame them. When one is harassed it's logical to fought back, but some of my kin went too far. My tribe doesn't engage in such folly, but those who wish to fight back the oppresion conjures the image we're ascociated with,

Bandits, Rapist, Monsters, Fiends.

It's sad, young Sólblòm. We live nomadicly, and when they found us, we run until we could found another safehaven.

Who are the one who hunts us, you ask?

They are the alliance composed of the races of light, Selûnes. It includes the Aasimars, Elves, Feys, Gnones, Halflings, Dwarfs, and even those filthy humans. There are more to told, but mentioning them all bring distaste upon my tongue.

That alliance is called **Faerûn Unity**. They've been on our tails for three centuries and even long before three centuries of relentless hunt.

How can I recall this? Look at me, lad. I'm old and I am about to reach my 350th birthday this third day.

Oh, how can I live long? We Goblins originates from realm of Feywild. Races who came from there are guaranteed to live long that includes my kin.

Feywild? Young Sólblòm, one question at a time. I haven't told you about Faerûn yet. Don't worry, all your questions will be answered, as long I am capable to answer it.

So, Faerûn, the alliance of Selûnes—the self proclaimed do-gooder. They are good intentioned, but if only they aren't filled with people who stuck with past prejudice.

You see, in this world there lives the Selûnes and Shars. I have explained the Selûnes, but the Shars aren't yet.

Shars are my kind, the races of dark. Goblins are part of it, and other races labeled as "evil" as well. We have our own allience, but we are more personal. We made a pact to not become what we once were. We strive to become cultured and open to others. We are called the **Ravenloft Pact**.

As our gratitude for bringing every Shars into the table, everyone agreed that the Tieflings becomes our representative and the Devils to become our leader. Both are the most tormented so it's plausible we chose them.

Everything went good after we announced our pact to the world. We made a truce with Faerûn too. Both live in prosperity with both alliance ushers Middangeard into a golden age...

Such jolly co-operation ended four centuries centuries ago.

Four centuries ago, exactly 23 Hammer 1753, a very powerful cult called Lancaster spread terror across the realm; Feywild, Fair Ground, and Shadowfell. Sadly, the story of Lancaster itself fell into the depths of myths and instead known as Exalted War.

Lancaster was a cult that worships... the Far Realmers; the short versionis creatures who dwells outside our world, far from it.

What do they seek? True Ascension, of course. Pah! people and their obsessions...

Anyway, they got away with everything. They left no trace and found a perfect scapegoat, Ravenloft.

It's true some of the races of dark do practice dark magic, but they stay away anything related to Far Realm. But even then, we can't trust our own kind.

Ravenloft suspects Lancaster members were all Selûnes, but we were wrong. They are diversed and cunning. Their members controls almost all important positions in both Faerûn and Ravenloft. There are traitor among our kind.

My father, who told me all of this was there when everything crumbles.

How did they get away? By trickery, of course.

While Lancasters are diversed, most of them are Selûnes in high places. Anything related to Lancaster are diverted towards us. With multiple crime scene and ploy to convince masses we are evil and cannot be trusted. This also helped with the traitors among us. Lancasters started a war where they can sit back while Faerûn and Ravenloft kill each other.

For how we know the Lancasters? There is this kind-hearted Fey, who share your circumstances, young Sólblóm.

She is raised by my kin too, but there is a twist. She is one of the daughters of Fey families who serves the Lancaster. Fortunately, she isn't like the rest of her blood family.

Her given name by Goblins is Teannas, her true name was lost, but forever remembered as Lancaster in Middengeard history.

My father serve under her. Teannas was a simple wanderer who were released by the tribe as per tradition of the Goblins when they reach adulthood. Soon, the Fey nation, Zieren, found her talent in combat and recruits her. She climbs the ranks among soldiers and soon becomes the most prominent commander.

My father recalls how she defends him when he is harassed by those racist bigots that called themselves as superiors. My father admired her as a role model how every Selûnes should be.

He said that she prefers pragmatical solution on everything, but not going toward violence. When there is a fight, she'll try to stop it. Mind you, this is a Fey who were raised by Goblins.

In the war against Lancaster, she fought under Faerûn banner. She led many battles against Ravenloft and won without losses. My father often express his regret fighting his own kin, but he is proud he served under Teannas.

Teannas was hailed as a hero, with tales of a woman with flowing red cloak and hijab struck down filthy fiends who called themselves Ravenloft, exaggaration, of course. In fact, she is not violent nor she embodies everything Fey aspire to be. She is raised by Goblins and illiterate country bumpkin, but nobody except her soldiers knows this. Thus, she is misinterpreted.

But her fate was a tragic one. Teannas was the reason we know about Lancaster. My father told me about the final battle of the war. They fought one of the best general Ravenloft can offer, Offrey of Songbird. They fought hard, but then, the Lancasters reveals themselves. They tried to perform the ritual to ascend. Without no choice, both forces joined to fight Lancaster. They prevailed, but many lives were lost. Everyone was shocked by the revelation, including Ravenlofts. To think they've been manipulated by their own, it's unthinkable.

Ravenloft later declared they cease their agression and offers peace treaty, but such agreement couldn't be done right away. In her free time after the revelation, Teannas investigates Lancaster and soon found the terrible truth about herself and the cult. Nobody knows what happened, but day before the treaty, Teannas was declared as a traitor and called as Ravenloft's rat.

My father didn't know much, but he hears from his old unit that Teannas actually being set up by Lancaster remnants who are still alive. Teannas soon defects to Ravenloft and shares everything she knew, but that's it.

She soon dissapeared from public eye and never to be seen again.

The treaty never came because of Teannas, Ravenloft reveals everything about Lancaster, but it backfires them. Faerûn saw this as a treason, but not everything in vain. The news of Lancaster shatters the Faerûn's core members. With the Elves resigned first, later followed by dwarfs and halflings, and lastly followed by Dyrads and Tabaxis. Those races soon isolate themselves from everything, prefering to deal with their own trouble rather than with Faerûn.

But most Selûnes saw those races as traitors, and blames Ravenloft for damaging the alliance. Ravenloft stays together, but we were forbidden to enter any Faerûn territories. After this, centuries of animosity begins.

The only place where both Selûnes and Shars welcomed are nation of Shiina, the Hengeyōkai's homeland. But nobody dared to to try their luck.

It was rough, young Sólblóm. When I was born, I grew up with stories such as these. Not stories of rainbows and sunshine. But it taught me things that's important to life as a whole.

Oh, you wish to know about three centuries ago? Abou that...


End file.
